Quidditch Pitch Theater
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Hermione gets a wonderful idea for a first month anniversary date for her girlfriend Cho. But will Cho enjoy the date as much as Hermione does?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Culinary Arts: Pasta assignment, Insane Prompt List, Hogwarts Bingo Party, and The House That Dobby Built on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.**

**Culinary Arts: Pasta assignment: Task 4 - Write about someone feeling nostalgic.**

**Insane Prompt List: 385. (Romantic Relationship) Cho/Hermione**

**Hogwarts Bingo Party: O3 The Quidditch Pitch**

**The House That Dobby Built: (setting) library**

**Sapphic Season: Cho/Hermione**

**Warning for slight out of character and slight AU for the ending. Word count is 1,287 words. I hope you all enjoy Quidditch Pitch Theater. **

"Close your eyes and no peeking," Hermione Granger said as she put her hands on Cho's shoulders. "Alright?"

"Where are you taking me, Mione?" Cho asked as she nodded her head. "Why do I have to have my eyes closed to go there?"

"It's a surprise. I hope you like it."

To say that Hermione Granger had been surprised when Cho Chang had come up to her that day in the library was an understatement. She was more than surprised. She was shocked. She hadn't been expecting Cho, of all people, to approach her.

* * *

_She had been in the library studying for a Defense Against the Dark Arts test that was coming up. She just had to get a perfect score. She couldn't have any more blemishes on her marks like when she had been taking Divination. _

_She was just about to dive into the next chapter to get ahead of her studies when someone next to her cleared their throats. Startled, she looked up, not having seen anyone walk past the table she was sitting at. _

"_I didn't mean to interrupt," Cho said, looking at her hands. _

"_It's no interruption," Hermione said, putting her book down. "I need to take a break from studying for a bit anyway. What can I do for you?"_

_Cho didn't seem to know how to answer the question at first. She stammered a bit as she clutched the book she was holding in her hands. "Um...I was wondering something and it's alright if you want to say no," she said. "I understand that you might not be into this sort of thing and wouldn't be hurt if…"_

"_What sort of thing?" Hermione asked concerned for the usually composed Ravenclaw girl. _

"_This isn't easy for me."_

_Hermione put her book down and looked up at Cho. "Why don't you sit down?" she asked Cho, pointing to the seat across from her. "I find talking about difficult subjects easier if I sit down first."_

_Cho smiled and sat down across from Hermione. She still looked a bit uneasy but she smiled non the less. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date to Hogsmeade with me," Cho spat out so fast that Hermione almost didn't understand what the other girl was saying to her. _

"_What was that, Cho?" Hermione asked. _

"_You sound like I did when Harry asked me to the Yule Ball," Cho said with a giggle. "I just asked you out on a date with me to Hogsmeade this weekend. If you want to go, that is?"_

_Hermione heard a couple of students from nearby tables gasp in shock. Everyone had heard about Cho's horrible date with Harry. It was the talk of the whole school for a few days after the whole debacle. _

"_Are you sure that you're ready to be dating this soon after…"_

"_I'm sure," Cho said quickly. _

_Hermione blinked at how fast the dark haired girl had answered. It was almost as though she was sure of one thing and that was that Hermione would say no. _

"_I would love to," Hermione said with a small smile, a pink blush rising to her cheeks. She could hear the smattering of whispers going around the library tables. She didn't really care what they had to say. This was her life after all and she was going to do what she wanted. "I'll meet you in the entrance hall at eight thrity tomorrow, does that sound good?"_

_Cho nodded as she backed away. The smile stretching across her face made Hermione's heart leap with joy a little bit. She wasn't sure why but it did. _

* * *

Hermione smiled as she led Cho towards the Quidditch Pitch. She had put a lot of hard work into making everything ready for their one month anniversary. She had asked Cho about all her favorite things which consisted of cats, Quidditch, books, and clothes.

There was only one of two things that could be combined with Hermione's nostalgic taste and that was the books.

* * *

_The idea was genius when she thought it through. She had found a way to get a Muggle movie projector to work inside Hogwarts. Of course, that was by telling Professor Barbage that it was for an assignment. The teacher was more than happy to lend her an already working one which was great for Hermione's purposes. _

_The next thing she had to do was ask Cho what books she liked. That way she could see if any of those books had been made into films. The next chance they got to speak to each other, Hermione asked her question._

"_What books do you like, Cho?"_

_Cho gave her that adorable startled look she'd worn when Hermione first agreed to start dating her. A startled gasp accompanied it. "I don't know," she stuttered out. "I guess Little Women is one of my favorites. I also quite enjoyed the sequel. Little Men. The Wizard of Oz is another one."_

_As Cho rattled off the list of books she enjoyed reading, Hermoine made a small list of movies she would have to get her hands on. She knew that her parents had a lot of these movies for the project at home. So she wrote home and asked if they could send them to her, which they were more than happy to do. _

_She even went as far as to ask Harry and Ron to help her set everything up for the movie night. They were happy to help her out and Harry even promised to her best man if Hermione and Cho ever decided to get married. Not that she was planning that far ahead. Not with a war on. Anything could happen._

* * *

Everything had shaped up perfectly once the movie project had been set up in the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione decided to have their date here because it combined the experience of the movies with Cho's favorite sport. It was also a tiny bit nostalgic for Hermione too, seeing as she used to watch movies with her parents in the park every Saturday when she was younger. This was starting to shape up to be just like.

"Are we there yet?" Cho asked as she was led along in the darkness. "Don't tell me you walked me all the way to Hogsmeade?"

"I didn't," Hermione giggled. "We're almost there."

She walked Cho a few steps and then helped her sit down on a picnic blanket laden with food and snacks of every kind. Hermione walked over to the bouquet of flowers she'd bought earlier at Hogsmeade and picked them up.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Cho asked in concern.

Hermione placed the bouquet of red roses in Cho's arms. "Yes," she said. "You can open your eyes now."

Cho opened her eyes and looked around her in shock. "I've never seen the Quidditch Pitch look so beautiful before," she gasped. "Did you do this all by yourself?"

Hermione shook her head. "I had a little help from Harry, Ron, Professor Barbarge and my parents," she said with a small smile. "Do you like it? I thought for our one month anniversary we could watch movies under the stars."

"It's wonderful, Hermione," Cho said as she settled in for a night of movie watching and romance. "Maybe we could make this anniversary tradition?"

Hermione nodded. "That would be nice," she said as she put on the first movie of the night, The Wizard of Oz.

From that day on every anniversary they had was spent outside, either at the Quidditch Pitch or their own backyard, watching movies and having a romantic evening. It was something nostalgic they'd share until the end of their days.

**I hope you all enjoyed Quidditch Pitch Theater as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
